During manufacturing process of aluminum alloy wheels, deburring cost accounts for a very large part of the overall cost due to huge consumption of deburring brushes. More and more enterprises have begun exploring and developing a variety of novel deburring brushes to reduce the deburring cost. A deburring brush with replaceable bristles is a future development trend of wheel deburring brushes due to its flexibility, its chassis part being reusable, thus greatly reducing the cost. However, how to make it convenient to disassemble the shortened bristles while reducing the cost is a new technical problem we are faced with.